motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Motu
Motu is one of the main characters of Motu Patlu. He is the main protagonist of the series who loves to eat samosas. Description Motu lives in Furfuri Nagar with his best friend Patlu, in a small house which is on rent. His known relatives are his sister, nephew (who also live in Furfuri Nagar) and an uncle. In the movie, Motu Patlu in Alien World, He was separated from his father when he was 5-6 years old. Motu has a habit of calling people Bare Bhaiya (Big brother). He is extremely addicted to samosas, so much so that when he smells them, his body automatically flies towards them. He can eat hundreds of samosas. He usually dreams about samosas or him eating a mountain of them. He also wants to do social work but mostly lands in trouble with his best friend, Patlu. Even though he is not skilled in any job, he still tries to do jobs like Constable, Ward Boy, Cleaner, Delivery Boy but brings trouble to the company/organization where he is working and gets fired. He sometimes even makes his own businesses, mostly with Patlu, Dr. Jhatka and Ghasitaram, but these to fail, primarily due to Motu's foolishness. However due to his strength, power and will to fight evil, he often defends his town against enemies, which is why he is considered to be the biggest enemie of burglars in Furfuri Nagar. As he is not on any permanent job, the money he has probably is from the rewards he gains from the government, usually due to the commendation of the police or the Mayor and the small amount of money he can make from his businesses and jobs. Appearance He is a short, fat man in of 30-40. He wears a red tunic under a black vest. He is balding around the head area, but has hair around the ears. He has a rather kempt moustache. Personality Unlike Patlu, who is quite humble, Motu is very hot-headed. He dreams of fame, fortune, and lots of samosas, automatically rushes towards it, and is so attracted to the latter that if he smells it his body will force itself in the direction of them. He is also very impatient and a lot of times the gang falls in trouble because of his impatience. Motu is selfish as he goes after many thing without knowing them properly. Motu is a plump man. Due to his lack of intelligence, he is the brawn of the gang. Powers Due to his natural build, Motu is naturally strong and is the strongest in his friends(except boxer). After consuming Samosas, his favourite food his speed, strength, vision and intelligence are enhanced, allowing him to lift boulders and vehicles. He can also beat down multiple opponents at once, and even a person as strong as boxer is easily beaten by him. Weaknesses * When he hasn't eaten samosas, he easily loses to strong enemies. * He cannot think on an empty stomach. * He is not clever and can be-fooled by people. Trivia * His design is a parallel version of Dr. Jhatka's. * In the episode "Rupiya Dus Karod", Motu's uncle Kuber Singh, who has not met him in 30 years, seems to know Patlu well, telling that they were friends since childhood. Dialogues "Khushbooooo!"(Smell!) "Nahiiiiiiiiin!" ("Nooooo!") (To Patlu) "Khaali pait mere damaag ki batti nahi chalti tum he kuch karo!" ("You do something, I cannot think on an empty stomach!") Gallery Courier company - Motu Patlu in Hindi WITH ENGLISH, SPANISH & FRENCH SUBTITLES - YouTube - Mozilla Firefox 10 8 2017 6 30 35 PM.png|Motu working with Patlu for a Courier company Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.50.25 PM.png|Motu swimming Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.48.40 PM.png|Motu driving a bus in the episode "Motu Patlu ki Bus" Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.50.43 PM.png|Motu and Patlu wearing rich and flamboyant tycoon clothes File:Motu with no mustache.PNG|Motu without a mustache File:Young Motu.PNG|A young Motu in the movie Motu Patlu in Alien World. Untitled.png|Motu at the Furfuri Nagar Police Station Category:Main characters Category:Motu Patlu gang Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Motu's Family Category:Movie characters Category:Residents of Furfuri Nagar Category:Workers Category:Voice of Saurav Chakraborty Category:Heroes